hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sintalia
Sintalia (罪タリア Tsumitalia) is an English-language game created by DCMKAzarathMage and made with RPG Maker VX Ace. It is currently still under development and has yet to have a demo released. Note: All information is subject to change as the game is in its beginning stages of development. Basic Information How It All Begins America goes over to Japan's home on the premise of returning a borrowed video game. Upon arrival, he finds Japan's house ransacked with Japan nowhere to be found. He then heads over to Germany's house thinking Japan may have been visiting with his fellow Axis Powers. Much to his dismay, only Germany and Italy are present there and they join America in his search for Japan, starting at his house again. What greets them is not Japan himself but a look-alike who later identifies himself as Kuro Honda (本田黒 Honda Kuro). America, Germany, and Italy then hurry to collect the remaining Allies before returning to Japan's house. They then learn that Japan has been transported to Kuro's world and with the help of Oliver Kirkland, who transported himself to the 1P's world to search for Kuro, the Axis and Allies are sent to the parallel world to search for Japan. Characters 1P Hetalia World: * [http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=America America]: The main protagonist of the story. He first comes into contact with Kuro unknowingly and is adamant to find Japan because, of course, he is the hero. * Japan: Missing since the beginning of the story. It is unknown where he is or what his current condition is but he is thought to be somewhere in Napaj, where Kuro lives and rules over the land. * [http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Germany Germany]: First to be notified of Japan's disappearance alongside Italy. * [http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Italy Italy]: First to be notified of Japan's disappearance alongside Germany. * [http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=China China]: Third to be notified of Japan's disappearance after he arrives at Japan's house upon hearing the commotion America and company were making about Kuro. * England: With the help of his look-alike Oliver, he sends himself and the rest of the group to the parallel world. * France : Accompanies the rest of the group in their search for Japan. * [http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Russia Russia]: Accompanies the rest of the group in their search for Japan. However, he mysteriously disappears once the group arrives in the parallel world. They are forced to continue their search for Japan without him. 2P Sintalia World: * Honda Kuro (2P Japan): Ruler of Napaj and bears the sins of Greed and Envy. * Oliver Kirkland (2P England): Ruler of Dinalgne and bears the sin Pride. * Friedrick'' (2P Germany): Ruler of Yangrem and bears the sin Sloth.'' * Alexander (Alex) F. Jones (2P America): Ruler of Achirema and bears the sin Wrath. * Wang Hwei (2P China): Ruler of Anihik and bears the sin Lust. * Luciano Vargas (2P Italy): Ruler of North Yatli and bears the sin Wrath. Rules alongside his older brother Nico. * Nico Vargas (2P Romano): Ruler of South Yatli and bears the sin Sloth. Rules alongside his younger brother Luciano. * Nikolaj Braginski (2P Russia): Ruler of Aissur and bears the sin Greed. * Francois Bonnefoy (2P France): Ruler of Eknarf and bears the sin Gluttony. * Matthieu Williams (2P Canada): Ruler of Adanak and bears the sin Wrath. * Gil Beilschmidt (2P Prussia): Ruler of Aissurp and bears the sin Sloth. * Hernando Cortez Carriedo (2P Spain): Ruler of Niapas and bears the sin Pride. * Im Yong Sun (2P Korea): Ruler of Aerok and bears the sin Gluttony. * Nastassia Arlofskaya (2P Belarus): Ruler of Suraleb and bears the sin Lust. * Irunya Chernenko (2P Ukraine): Ruler of Eniarku and bears the sin Pride. The World of Sintalia A world parallel to that of the protagonists', this world is one where mythical creatures—no longer mythical—both benevolent and sinister roam the lands and your sin(s) control you. Deception lies everywhere and it isn't always obvious. This is a world shrouded and drenched in negativity and an individual unfamiliar with the workings of this world are almost always guaranteed to succumb to their most prominent Sin. Each and every citizen of this parallel world bears one of the Seven Deadly Sins. On very rare occasion, someone may be born with two sins, the said sins being Greed and Envy due to the similar desires of wanting something you don't have. None of the other five Sins have a partner in this sense so those that do have both Greed and Envy are typically stronger and more powerful than those with only one Sin. Allusions * The world in which the 2P characters reside is heavily influenced by the Seven Deadly Sins of Christian philosophy. Gallery References/Sources * DCMKAzarathMage's deviantART page: http://dcmkazarathmage.deviantart.com * Sintalia title screen: http://dcmkazarathmage.deviantart.com/art/Tsumitalia-466628145 Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Category:Adventure Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Dark Games